O que eu fiz para te merecer?
by Ale-ann
Summary: Era o feriado dos plebeus, Aili está brava com Lei e quer que no passeio pelo vilarejo ele se apaixone por uma plebéia...CAP 5 ON!
1. Feriado dos plebeus

_Oi gente!! Tudo bem??_

_Eu sei que pouquíssimas pessoas liam esta fic não é mesmo?? Mas mesmo assim, como estava lendo MeruPuri esses dias, resolvi continuá-la! E melhor ainda, arrumar todos os erros grosseiros que haviam nos caps já que quando escrevi meu teclado estava desconfigurado! Enfim, vou tentar melhorá-la também!! Espero que gostem das poucas mudanças ( aqueles que já leram esta fic! ), e que gostem da fic ( para aqueles que nunca haviam lido! )_

_**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente MeruPuri não me pertence!! Pois se pertencesse o Lei e o Jeile seriam meus e o mangá seria continuado...xD

_**O que eu fiz para te merecer?**_

_Cap 1 - Feriado dos plebeus_

Era um dia comum no castelo da realeza de Áster, tudo estava calmo na medida do possível e tudo estaria dentro dos conformes se uma pequena, e intencionalmente mal organizada, estivesse acontecendo na vasta sala de discussão onde as grandes famílias se reunião para discutir qualquer assunto pertinente:

-Eu nã vou!!

-Nem eu!!!

Exclamavam todos,muito indignados e arrogantes, sobre o assunto que estava sendo discutido:

-Por mais que ninguém queira ir ainda temos de respeitar o feriados dosplebeus! Sempre foi nosso dever zelar pela população, talvez estejamos nos esquecendo do verdadeiro propósito da família real...

Todos ficaram mudos ao ouvir as palavras do rei, que apesar do tom baixo com que falara, conseguira fazer todos se calarem e pensarem sobre suas palavras:

-Que horror!!Todos esnobes e mimados que nem você Alam!!!!!!!! - vociferou Aili, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém do salão escutasse

-Eu não sou mimado Aili! – o garoto, que estava com sua aparência mais jovem, contestou um tanto irritado

-Você é o menino mais mimado que eu já vi – continuou a provocar – Se bem que eu nem te culpo... – suspirou enquanto analisava de forma incrédula aquela reunião

-Sou não! Nem mimado nem esnobe! Vou te provar!!

Alam pediu licença a todos e foi se dirigir ao rei seu pai, aparentemente as provocação da jovem amada, que estava querendo dar uma surra em metade daqueles nobres, surtira efeito:

-Eu e a Aili poderemos ir!

_Ahhh!!!Vai ser ótima nao ver esse pessoal mimado por um dia!!!_

Os olhos de Aili brilhavam enquanto Alam falava com seu pai.

Aili já estava farta de tudo aquilo de certa forma, morar em um palácio cheio de mordomia não era nada ruim, mas mesmo estando do lado de seu amado ela não conseguia esquecer que sempre amou e sonhou ter uma vida simples e cheia de pequenas coisas. Não conseguia se acostumar com os exageros daquela vida, como por exemplo as cinco camareiras que a ajuda a tomar banho, se trocar, arrumar o cabelo, ou então com as exigência cheias de frescuras de outros membros da realeza que a faziam desejar quase sempre que eles, por pelo menos um dia, vivessem como pessoas comuns para aprenderem.

2 horas após a reunião...

Alam e Aili estavam na sala de jantar conversando a sós:

-Vai ser ótimo né Aili?? – os olhos do pequeno dos cabelos rebeldes brilhavam em ansiedade

-Uh? – a jovem estava passada demais para se animar com qualquer coisa

-Você vão poder voltar por um dia ao meio plebeu onde nasceu e cresceu! – disse inocentemente

Aili olhou feio para Alam:

-ARROGANTE!!!!!!!!!!! - e sai correndo mostrando a língua

_O que eu fiz?? Por que ela sempre faz isso??_ _É melhor eu ir atrás dela!_

Aili jogou-se na cama estressada Plebeus aqui plebeus ali...por que plebeus???Só porque não são da realeza são plebeus?

-Não se fique preocupada virgem dos lírios! Eu também irei visitar nossos queridos e adorados súditos junto de você e de meu irmão!

-TARADO!!!! IMPRESTÁVEL!! COMO ENTROU AQUI?!?!?!?!

-Ora!Vim apenas de fazer uma surpresa! Eu sempre entro pela sua janela para verificar se está tendo bons sonhos!

-NÃO PRECISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aili...por que está gri...O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI JEILE!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!

-Aí está meu honrado irmão! Vim avisar a virgem dos lírios que eu irei junto com você amanhã visitar os plebeus!

-Não precisa entrar secretamente no quarto da Aili para anunciar isso...Aliás...Você estava na reunião...Por que não falou lá?

-Porque eu vou escondido...Não me permitirão, mas como futuro rei sinto que é meu dever visitá-los – diz então dá uma piscadela para Aili

-Sei...- dizem Aili e Alam

_Pra mim ele ta é fugindo da Nei...Aliás amanhã é o dia em que ele irá tomar chá com os pais dela e pedi-lá oficialmente em casamento... Pelo é isso que todos querem...._

A porta se abre:

-Aí está voceê mestre Alam, como pode dois príncipes entrarem descaradamente no quarto de uma mulher? – faz uma cara séria de quem achou aquilo algo terrível - Mesmo sendo essa daí... – diminuiu o tom da voz no final

-COMO ASSIM ESSA DAÍ?????????????????????????????????????? - gritou Aili – Lei seu desgraçado!! Não gosta de mim de jeito nenhum né?

-Não fale assim com a minha esposa Lei!! – falou o pequeno num tom irritado e se colocando na frente da garota como se o pajem pudesse matá-la com um olhar

-Perdoe-me mestre Alam, mas ainda naão entendo e nem aprovo sua escolha – fez uma leve reverência

-Vai ter que aprovar...

-Naão destrate mais a Aili Lei! Como futuro rei eu te proíbo!

-Está bem não irei mais – falou em tom muito educado, mas sem muita credibilidade

Um jovem criado bate na porta e pede para que os dois príncipes se recolham:

-Nos vemos amanhã! – Alam sorriu para a garota antes de sair

-Até amanhã virgem do lírios! Não vejo a hora...

_Ele não tem jeito..._

Aili respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama, após alguns segundos notou que o Ezequiel ainda estava ali a encarando:

-Por mais que você seja parte da família agora fique sabendo que no fundo ninguém te aprovou completamente, muito menos eu... – deu as costas e rumou até a porta

-Você não me suporta mesmo né?

-Será ótimo amanhã, você voltará para o lugar onde realmente pertence – a frieza em sua voz fez com que Aili estremecesse assim que o rapaz se retirou

_Lei seu bobo...Qual é o problema de gostar de ser simples??_

A jovem deitou-se na cama e suspirou pesadamente, olhou para o criado-mudo ali perto e lembrou-se de um livro que achou perdido num lugar isolado do jardim real. A Hoshina abriu a gaveta e retirou de lá "Magias do amor – Uma arte imoral"

_Hehehe... Ele não disse que ia mas, como ele está sempre atrás do Alam, tenho certeza de que ele estará lá!! Essa será a minha chance!!!_

A garota pulou da cama e ergueu o livro para o alto numa pose um tanto heróica

_Farei o Lei se apaixonar por uma plebéia!!_

Depois de 6 horas...

_Ahh! Não entendo quase nada desse livro!! Buáááá!! Fora que eu to morrendo de sono!! Ah!! Já são quatro da manhã!! Tenho que achar um feitio rápido!!!_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

10 da manhã...

-Senhorita Aili...Acorde! Logo será a visita ao vilarejo plebeu! A senhorita tem que se arrumar...

-Só mais um pouco mamãe...

-Senhorita Aili!!!!!!

-AHHHH!!! Que foi? Eu perdi a hora??????

-Só está um pouco atrasada...

-Ai...Tá preciso me vestir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Aili sai correndo da cama abre seu armário e vai jogando todas as roupas para o alto

_Essa menina não tem conserto..._

10 minutos depois...

-Você está muito bela senhorita Aili!

Aili olhou-se no espelho e fez uma cara de quem via uma assombração:

-Como vocês querem que eu vá andar no vilarejo com esse treco enorme?!?!?!?!?!

-Esse treco é um vestido real senhorita!!

-Assim não dá! To parecendo um balão de festa! Até parece aquela roupa que o Jeile colocou em mim daquela vez....

Aili foi até seu armário, jogou ainda mais roupas para o alto e pegou uma saia e uma blusinha que usava para sair quando morava no Japão, e apesar da reprovação das camareiras, saiu correndo do quarto exatamente com aquelas roupas e dirigiu-se para o hall de entrada do palácio, onde estava os dois príncipes e Lei, como havia previsto:

-Você realmente quer acabar com a imagem da família real vestida assim...

-Deixa Lei...Assim a Aili se sente mais a vontade – o pequeno Alam sorriu

-Está linda virgem dos lírios!

-Melhor irmos...Não quero perder meu dia inteira nessa passeio – o pajem do jovem príncipe disse sem nem disfarçar a arrogância

-Que humor hein Lei? Melhora essa cara! – repreendeu Alam

Em frente ao castelo havia uma carruagem, os quatro entraram sem muitos rodeios:

_Aiai...Como era o feitiço mesmo? Meru furi keri peru...Peru não!! Droga Preciso lembrar ao menos dessa vez!!_

-Por que está tão pensativa Aili?

-Não é nada...Só estava pensando algo...O Lei me odeia tanto!! Imaginem se ele se apaixonasse por alguém igual a mim?? – falou num tom malvado e de deboche

Lei lança um olhar fuzilador para Aili, mas a garota não responde nada, apenas vira a cara e finge que não foi com ela:

-Você devia arrumar uma noiva Lei!

-Cuidar de você mestre Alam pe trabalhoso demais para mim, não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisa, meu dever é apenas criá-lo e protegê-lo – falou educado, mas obviamente desviando do assunto

-Chegamos ao vilarejo!!!!!! - anunciou o cocheiro

Os quatro desceram da carruagem sendo aclamados e recebidos por milhares de súditos, sendo assim, começaram a passeata pelo vilarejo. Alam, Jeile e Aili se divertiam muito, enquanto Lei apenas olhava de maneira vidrada para o jovem mestre como se o próprio ar do local fosse intoxicá-lo:

-Tomem cuidado, por favor, como choveu ontem está muito liso e a terra pode desabar – um dos aldeões disse enquanto passavam por um desfiladeiro

Enquanto isso, sem prestar muita atenção no aviso, Aili avistou um grupo de belas jovens que acenavam animadas para Jeile e Alam:

_Ali está! É agora!!!_

-Meru furikiri hanakeru puri!!!

Assim que a garota terminou de pronunciar aquelas palavras aconteceu uma forte explosão a fazendo corar violentamente, não era incomum ela cometer erros, mas aquele realmente havia sido grande, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter feito algo explodir.

_Ai meu Deus o que eu fiz????????????????????????????????????????????_

O barranco desabou ladeira abaixo levando os membros da família real junto...

X-X

Aili tentou abrir os olhos, o que havia acontecido? Foi por causa daquele feitiço que causou a explosão?

_Está quente...Parece que alguém está cozinhando alguma coisa..._

-Ahhh!! Você acordou que bom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aili abriu os olhos completamente, em sua frente estava uma menina muito bonita, com um certo jeito de plebéia , cabelos louros com leves ondulaçãoes, olhos verdes como jade e uma pele branca e macia:

-Preparei uma coisa para você comer! Como se sente??? – a jovem desconhecida falava com a maior simpatia e generosidade

Aili sentou na cama em que estava e olhou a sua volta...

-Cadê eles?

-Os mimados e esnobes?? Deixei eles soterrados...

-QUÊ??????????????????????????????????????????? – os olhos da jovem quase saíram fora de órbita

-Descanse por favor...Meu nome é Lalyna... Você deve ser Aili estou certa? Ouvi falar de você...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_EDIT: Bem, aí está o cap um refeito!! Ufa! Demorou mas gostei do resultado! Não está muito diferente, mas acho que comparado ao de anos atrás está bem melhor!!_

_Quanto ao feriado dos plebeus fui eu quem inventou ( vocês: não me diga! ). Aqui na minha fic ele é um feriado muito antigo, onde os soberanos confraternizavam com os plebeus indo visitá-los e até participando de uma festa... Mas com o tempo isso foi perdendo o sentido, virando apenas uma passeata que os nobres detestam fazer..._

_Quanto à Lalyna! Acho que seria falar deixar bem claro como se pronuncia o apelido dela ( Laly ) que se fala assim "La-__**lí**__"( a tônica sendo o "li" como ficou óbvio! )_


	2. O príncipe e a plebéia

_Olá genteeee!!Voltando para escrever o segundo cap!!E o MELHOR de tudo...num pc com teclado configurado e tudo certinho!! vivas_

_Sarah Lee Gibah: brigada por ter mandando meu primeiro review nessa história - Eu disse que ia escrever uma fic mesmo e não agüentei e comecei a escrever...Quanto à Laly, ela não é nada de outro mundo mas vai enher o saco do Lei, ela é muito inteligente. Se eu escrever sobre Vampire Knight vai ser em português mesmcansada de escrever um inglês!!!Mas eu ainda tenho de pensar na história...OBRIGADA!!!_

_Ahhhhh..genteeeeeeeeeeeee...me desculpem um erro grosseiro que eu cometi no 1 cap!!!Tem uma hora que a Aili fala "Até parece aquela roupa que o Lei colocou em mim..." mas na verdade é o Jeile!!!Ahh...que erro horrível!!Me desculpem!!!Foi mesmo sem querer!!_

_**O que eu fiz para te merecer?**_

_O príncipe e a plebéia_

-Como assim você os deixou soterrados???????????????????? – Aili olha com um ohlar desesperador para Lalyna

-Porque eu DETESTO membros da realeza – o olhar doce em seu rosto havia desaparecido dando lugar a uma expressão séria e calculista – se julgam superiores ao seu povo por terem facilidade de usar magia e não permitem que seu povo ganhe inteligência para que não se revolte...

-ISSO É MENTIRA!!!! – berrou Aili – O Alam nunca faria isso!!!!!!!!!!Nem o Jeile mesmo sendo imprestável!!

-Porque você acha que os plebeus não tem NENHUM acesso a á magia e nem á biblioteca real?? O quê?? O príncipe Alam estava lá?? Nem vi...melhor irmos salvá-lo...

-Como assim?????????? "Como assim ela NEM viu???Que doido espero que depois disso possamos ir para longe dela...o.o"

-O príncipe Alam foi o primeiro da família real a ganhar meu respeito depois de Crisnelle...você...por um acaso é descente dela???

-S-sim...

-Você disse que o prícipe Jeile também é boa pessoa...não sei nada sobre ele a não ser que é um grande mulherengo...¬¬

-Isso ele é!!----() - disse Aili com um expressão de desgosto – mas ele não é de todo ruim..ele me ajudou a recuperar a canastra com os sentimentos do Alam...

-Então está bem...irei salvá-lo também...mas...e quanto ao outro???

-O Lei?? Aquele pode deixar por lá mesmo...¬¬

Pelo que Aili observou a casa da jovem plebéia ficava no meio de uma densa floresta, demorou cerca de meia hora até chegarem aonde eles estavam soterrados:

-Acha que eles sobreviveram???

-Não sei...dizem que mora nessa floresta uma fada da morte...

-Ahhh...eu sei que estão com medo mas já faz quase uma hora que ele caíram!!Temos que fazer alguma coisa senão a família real mata a genteeee!!!!

"Droga!Não posso deixar que eles os achem antes de mim!!!"

-Nossa...senhorita Lalyna...é Lalyna né?? Acho que tô surda...O.O

-Não se preocupe senhorita Aili...logo passa...vamos rápido!

Lalyna abriu os dois braços, como se chamasse o vento, que atendia docemente seu pedido, varrendo a terra para longe dos soterrados

"Ela pode usar magia...e...ainda sem dizer o feitiço???"

Aili olhou para a jovem plebéia com um olhar de apreensão e desconfiança, mas ao ver Alam correu até ele:

-ALAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O grito de Aili fora suficientemente forte para que Alam acordasse e se levantasse rápidamente

-Por favor não grite senhorita Aili...

Lalyna passou a mão pelas frontes do três jovens o que os fez acordarem sem sentir qualquer dor

-EI????VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE IA DEIXAR O LEI MORRER????

-Mudança de planos!Vamos logo!!! - a jovem foi puxando todos de volta para sua casa

-Por um acaso aquela explosão foi um atentado contra minha vida Aili? – dise Lei olhando friamente para Aili e depois para Lalyna

-Era brincadeirinha!!!! ()

-Vira essa boca pra lá Lei! – disse Alam que estava crescido pela falta de luz em baixo da terra – Aliás...quanto tempo passamos soterrados??

-Uma hora... – disse Laly

-Como vocês duas tiraram a gente tão rápido?? – perguntou Lei em um tom de desconfiança

-Ah...nós...nós...

-Nós cavamos com todas as nossa forças!!!

"Por que ela parece não querer dizer a verdade??"

Lei apressa o passo e chega perto de Laly puxando-a fortemente pelo braço colocando-a cara-a-cara com com seu olhar frio:

-Então porque nenhuma de vocês duas estão sujas de terra??

Nenhuma das duas respondeu. Lei ainda segurava o braço de Laly e com a outra mão a fazia olhar para ele:

-Tenho certeza que a Aili não faz nada direito e você não passa de uma plebéia que não sabe usar magia...

-Deixe ela em paz Lei – Jeile fez Lei soltar a jovem – você está bem?

-Sim..."melhor evitar esses dois..." melhor irmos logo caso contrário vai escurecer

Todos foram calados até a casa de da jovem, que parecia muito séria.

Laly sentou-se um sua cama ( a casa é um cômodo só coitada...) e fez para que os outros se sentassem. Antes mesmo que ela notasse Jeile ajoelhou-se em sua frente pegando e beijando sua mão:

-Posso saber agora o nome da minha doce salvadora??

Aili,Alam e Lei: o.O? ( bem que eles já deviam estar acostumados...)

O rosto impassível mas doce de Lalyna passou de sério para corado:

-Lalyna...

-Que nome mais atrevido...- disse Lei

-Eu acho perfeito - - disse Jeile se atrevendo a beijar os joelhos da jovem levando um tapa em troca

Alam e Aili: boiando

-Qual o problema desse nome Lei? É muito bonito – disse Alam naquele tom de criança curiosa

-É uma história muito antiga e real também – começou Lei – Mas ninguém fala disso pois é uma vergonha para a realeza...

-É uma história muito bonita Alam!

"Cada um diz uma coisa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''--------pensamento do Alam e da Aili

-Há milênios atrás havia um forte reinado, todos vivam em harmonia, cada um em seu devido lugar, plebeus sempre como plebeus e nobres sempre como nobres seguindo as regras como deveria ser – Lei lança um olhar frio para Alam e Aili – mas...infelizmente houve um infeliz que assim como Crisnelle desonrou a realeza...

Laly a Aili: ¬¬

-O rei estava muito doente e ia morrer, provavelmente essa doença fora causada pelo desgosto que seu filho lhe cauvasa...

-Ele apenas apenas queria aproveitar a vida Lei não seja tão duro!

-É...o Kei queria aproveitar a vida tanto quanto você Jeile, se vossa majestade adoecer por sua causa não vai ser surpresa

-Ele era mulherengo também?? – pergunta Aili curiosa

-Sim...

-Eu NÃO sou mulherengo, apenas aprecio a beleza de cada flor deste mundo!

Todos: ------()

-Mesmo sendo todo essa desgraça a príncipe Kei iria governar e estava de casamento marcado com a noiva que seus familiares ecolheram...ele ficou revoltado e fugiu, saiu correndo e voltou depois dois meses dizendo que iria se casar com um plebéia chamada Lalyna...- Lei lançou um olhar ameaçador para Laly que respondeu com um olhar mais ameaçador ainda

-Que lindo - - diz Aili

-Igual a gente..não é?? – diz Alam sorrindo

-Enfim o rei morreu e Kei tomou seu lugar e casou-se com Lalyna, a partir daí...a realeza entrou em decadência, ninguém aceitava Lalyna como rainha e isso gerou muito conflitos, principalmente uma grande pressão sobre o jovem rei.

-Como você é frio Lei...deixa eu continuar o final é muito bonito mas muito triste – e Jeili retomou a história – Mesmo tendo todos amaldiçoando-os Kei sempre sorria para Lalyna, não importava se o maltratassem ele continuaria assim porque quando estava com ela que o esforço valia a pena – Jeile tirou um lenço e começou a chorar – mas um dia o jovem rei infartou, Lalyna amaldiçoou a todos culpando-os pela morte de Kei e com ele morto queriam que ela se retirasse do posto de rainha então ela disse "não importa o que vocês façam eu sou a rainha de vocês, vocês não enxergam nada mais além de vocês mesmos, criam regra irrelevantes que apenas os faz sofrer, o que forma o reino é o povo e não vocês, eu vou embora mais não vai ficar assim, um dia irá vir algúem que irá mudar essa história"

Aili e Jeile: chorando feito cachoeira

-E logo após esse acontecido Lalyna travou uma guerra contra a realeza, que destroçou toda nossa estabilidade e algumas famílias até foram extintas, foi um verdadeiro massacre, por isso até hoje aquela mulher é amaldiçoada – terminou Lei

_Cabou!!!!!!!__Acho que daqui por diante a história vai fluir mais!!!É MIPRESSIONANTE como eu acabo exagerando as vezes a fazendo a história demorar para fluir e chegar finalmente ao seu propósito...mas eu prometo tentar não enrolar tanto!!!É que eu não resiste e tive que colocar um propósito para o nome da Laly..._

_Até mais ver!!!_


	3. Eu te odeio!

_Olá genteee!!Tô de volta para a sorte ou azar de vocês!!! Desculpem se eu demorei um pouco mas tô tendo prova e além do mais vou ter prova de piano…minha vontade é de explodir tuuuuuuuuudoo!!_

_Sarah Lee Gibah: Oiee!!Obrigada pelo review!! D E muuito obrigada por me falar de editar a história…eu já imaginava que tinha algo do tipo mas como eu sou muuuito burra eu não achava…mas já que você confirmou que tinha eu usei todos meus esforços para achar e achei!!!Quanto à fic de Vampire Knight eu ando sem idéais…o.o…a única idéia que tive foi uma bem doida…seria do Kaname pequeno e uma irmã mais velha adotiva que eu inventaria...e assim eu faria uma historinha_

_Taty: Valeu pelo review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ok…vamos começar né??_

_**O que eu fiz para te merecer?**_

_Eu te odeio!_

-Que história linda!!! – dizia Aili com os olhos lacrimenjando e brilhando como cristais

-É mesmo uma linda história – diz Jeile tirando das veste um lenço delicado para enxugar as lágrimas – Eu bem que sonho em ter um romance assim…- diz olhando para Laly

Aili corre que abraça Laly como se quisesse protegê-la:

-Sai!!! Nem ouse chegar perto dela Jeile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – lança um olhar maligno para Jeile

-Deixando toda essa história de lado…como voltamos para o castelo Laly? – perguntou Alam com um sorriso inocente no rosto

-Eu não sei Alam….

-É Vossa Alteza para você…plebéia – disse Lei no tom mais frio que conseguiu

-Não seja tão mal-educado Lei! Ela salvou a gente!! – disse Alam

Lei lançou um olhar mortal para Laly que retrucou com um tão mortal quanto o dele.

Em um piscar de olhos, Lei empurrou Laly contra a parede encarando-a:

-Não vou deixar que os futuros governantes desse reino passem a noite num lugar como esse…. – Lei olhava profundamente nos olhos da jovem como se quisesse arrancar a verdade deles com seu olhar - "Esses olhos insolentes…agindo como se fosse superior, ela pode muito bem ser uma remanscente daquela mulher…uma beleza inconfundível…nunca nenhum plebeu pode usar magia mas ela…o mais provável é que ela saiba…"

-Pare de me olhar desse jeito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – num momento de raiva Laly usou toda sua força e empurrou Lei

-Não há outra maneira Lei….se bem que…eu não importo de dormir debaixo do mesmo teto dessa bela rosa branca!!! – disse Jeile do jeito mais educado e sedutor que conseguiu fazer e fez uma reverência beijando-lhe a mão

-Ele ouviu o que eu disse?? ¬¬ - Aili comentava com Alam

-Acho que não…o.o

Lalyna arrumou vários colchôes e os colocou pela sua cabana para que todos tivessem onde dormir. Lei não falou mais nada e apenas observou Laly e Aili fazerem o jantar e Jeile e Alam as observarem como se nunca tivessem visto pessoas mais bonitas:

-A Aili é tão linda….e ainda cozinha bem…

-Onde é que a Laly esteve em toda mniha vida???

"Nem se quer percebem o que essa plebéia realmente é…."

Logo todos foram dormir, depois de ficarem soterrados e tudo o mais todos estavam completamente cansados, até Lei, que fazia de tudo para desprezar tudo ao seu redor não querendo dormir no chão

-O que será do reino com goavernantes como esse?

-Cala a boca e dorme Lei!! – disse Aili mostrando a língua

-Não seja tão duro Lei, a Laly arrumou tudo com tanto esforço, seja ao menos educado… - disse Alam

-Eu vou dormir do lado da rosa branca!!!!!!!!!!!! – disse Jeile com os olhos brincando

-JEILEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – berraram Aili e Alam ao mesmo tempo

-Tudo bem – disse Jeile forçando uma lágrima – Eu e a rosa branca teremos muito tempo a sós quando nos casarmos

Aili, Alam e Lei: ----'''''

Laly: O.O'''''

-Me desculpem príncipe Jeile mas eu não penso em casamento!

-Me chame apenas de Jeile ou do que quizer!

"Essa plebéia fica mais suspeita a cada segundo…"

Depois das eventuais discussões todos acabram dormindo:

-Lalyyyy!!! Volta!!! Nós precisamos casar!!!

"Que horror!!!O Jeile gostou mesmo dela ¬¬ Até nos sonhos….não presta mesmo!!!" – pensou Aili que não conseguia dormir pois estava presas nos brços do Alam crescido – "AI QUE VERGONHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

-Porque não dorme Aili?

-PORQUE???Alam não se esqueça que a nossa cerimônia de casamento ainda não aconteceu porque você ainda é uma criança!!!!!!!

-Porque você só se irritou com isso agora??

-NÃO É ISSO!! Como você quer que eu durma com você me agrrando desse jeito!!!

-Ahh!!Quando eu tava na sua casa a gente durmia junto!!! E você nunca reclamou!!

-Mas você tava na aparência de criança!!

-E qual a diferença?????? O.o

Aili desistiu de discutir com Alam e tascou o beijo da princesa em sua bochecha:

-Ahhh…porque fez isso Aili????????????????

-DEITA E DORME! – vociferou Aili

"Porque ela sempre fica brava do nada????????/" ( eu: tem certeza que você não sabe? ----" )

Já era tarde da noite, a jovem "plebéia" abriu os olhos

"Todos já devem estar demoraram!!! Preciso arranjar comida para caço e faço tudo com magia seria um problema se eles vissem…os príncipes e a menina parecem não ligar…mesmo assim melhor não levantar suspeitas…e aquele pajem….agrr…aquele é melhor tomar cuidado…se eu pudesse me livrar dele…Ele deve estar acordado, está de olho em mim a noite toda! È simples…é só sair agora que ele irá atrás de mim e depois é só levá-lo para o canto dos gritos!É isso…ele irá se perder e como estarei dormindo quando o resto acordar é só fingir estar preocupada com o sumiço também….ninguém além de mim sabe sair do canto dos gritos!"

Laly levantou-se, levantou-se com todo cuidado e andou o mais silenciosamente que pode, fazendo até pose de quem não queria ser descoberta. Saiu do casebre e colocou-se a andar pela floresta.

"Ótimo!!Ele está me seguindo!!"

"Sabia….é só encontrar algum evidência que essa plebéia será executada por uso ilegal de magia.."

Após meia hora Laly e Lei, logo atrás dela, estavam em frente ao canto dos gritos

"O canto dos gritos, que plebéia mais tola, como se eu não soubesse desse famoso e perigoso lugar…Então ela quer me matar…."

"Aqui estamos…o cantos dos gritos, um lugar cheio de magia, em vário pontos do lugar é um portal que leva para algum lugar da floresta, eu apenas conheço 20 dos milhares que existem...mas já é o suficiente para me livrar desse aí..."

"Ela ficou louca?? Se ela entrar aí não vai voltar..."

"Ótimo...ele está vindo atrás..."

Lalyna andava com muito cuidado para não cair em nenhum dos pontos invisíveis de teletransporte, quando...:

-Ah!!

Em uma fração de segundos Lei havia pegando a jovem pelo braço fazendo-a chegar mais perto para que pudesse encará-la:

-Você é bem mais tola do que eu imaginava! Vou reportar para o rei sobre essa sua tentativa de homicídio contra mim...

-Me largar!!!!!!!

-Não vou te largar...afinal...você usar magia não sabe? – Lei disse num tom de desafio – Use para se livrar de mim...

"Droga...desgraçadooooooo!!!!Mesmo se eu usar magia para matá-lo o impacto do feitiço vai me jogar para um dos portais...e então nós dois morremos..."

-Eu não sei usar...você está louco!!!!!!!

-Todas as evidências estão contra você...a maneira como desenterrou-nos...os colchões que apareceram misteriosamente na sua casa, os outro podem não ter percebido mas, desde que cheguei naquele seu barraco o analisei e era impossível que todos aqueles colchões pudessem estar guardados em algum lugar lá...fora que...você já percebeu como os membros são todos de grande beleza? Isso se deve à capacidade de usar magia...estou errado??

-Agradeço por ter dito que me acha bonita mas...me solte! Não é porque você é da realeza que tem direito de fazer isso comigo...aliás...vocês são todos assim né?? – Laly falava cada mais rápido e descontrolada – Pensam que são superiores e saem tratando seus súditos como insetos e as vezes fazem aqueles discursos falsos para deixar o povo feliz e enganado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lei apertou o braço da garota e puxou-a mais para perto ainda:

-Me larga!!! Você está me machucando!!!

Os olhos de Lei brilhavam em ódio e desprezo.

Em um movimento brusco, Laly, tentou se livrar de Lei, resultando em...

_E mais uma vez eu acabo inventando alguma coisa fora do mangá...preciso parar com isso!! Para quem não entendeu..o canto dos gritos é como um campo minado, só que com teleportes que transportam para algum certo lugar da floresta...e como ela é GIGANTE as pessoas sem saber como sair do lugar acabam morrendo por lá... A Laly tem uma certa sensibilidade para essas coisas por isso que ela sabe onde cada teleporte/portal fica!!_

_Por hoje é só eu tenho que estudar!!! Pro piano e pra prova de sábado...e...affffffff...eu cabei de lembrar que tenho prova de teoria de piano na segunda...capota pra trás_

_Até + e mandem suas impressões e críticas!!_


	4. Trato

_Olá gentee!! Faz tempinho que a gente não se vê não? Pois é, eu estava meio desanimada pelas faltas de reviews, mas esses dias andaram surgindo uns!! Ahhhh...valeu gente!!!!!!!! Me deram forças pra continuar!!!! Como estou meio cansada...não ovu responder reviews...mas respondo os próximos!! Juro!!_

Trato

Os próximos cinco segundos pareceram uma eternidade, primeiro veio a sensação de pairar no ar, logo após a forte luz que parecia querer cegá-los e finalmente o encontro com o chão. Em vez de estarem na densa, úmida e verde floresta, se encontravam num local bastante diferente, era um cachoreira, era bastante bonita bonita e não muito alta, as pedras eram de tom marfim e não haviam muitas árvores por lá, a vegetação era baixa, uma gramado impecável e diversas flores das mais belas e raras possíveis, chegava até a parecer alguma extensão do palácio:

-Olha só o que você fez!!! Nunca iremos sair daqui!!!!!! – gritou Laly que estava sentada toda molhada com os cabelos desajeitadamente cobrindo sua cara – e isso tudo é sua culpa!! – continuo jogando água na cara séria de Lei

-A única culpada desse deastre todo é você que estava tentando me matar – disse como sempre friamente e ajeitando o anel para fazer magia

-Huf! Você não pode contra mim! Pode lançar o feitiço que quiser eu reverto e jogo tudo para você... – respondeu com arrogância e com um olhar desafiador

Lei murmurou um feitiço para que toda a água a envolvesse, como o intuito de afogá-la, mas com um simples gesto rápido com a mão, a grande hidro-bola rompeu-se se atirando em direção ao pajem, jogando-o contra as pedras:

-Viu? – disse dando as costas e analisando o local procurando por algo que aparentasse ser familiar

"Não há nada na floresta que se pareça com isso, disso eu tenho certeza, será algum canto do palácio? Mas se fosse...ele já não teria ido buscar os guardas para me prender? Talvez seja um canto muuito reservado, um lugar apenas para a família governante..."

Bastante baixo, Lei murmurou um feitiço que fez com que a despreocupada jovem voasse até a pedra mais próxima, e antes que Laly pudesse fazer qualquer gesto, Lei segurou seus dois pulsos deixando os dois numa posição bastantem suspeita.

"Ela é sensível a qualquer tipo de magia, posso prendê-la com meus poderes mas com certeza ela irá se soltar, nunca vi um ser tão bem dotado como esta plebéia, a melhor maneira de combatê-la é usando a força, ela só precisa de gestos com as mãos para realizar magia, então a melhor maneira de pará-la é com a força fisica mesmo"

-Me larga!!!!!! – disse se esperneando tentando livrar-se do pajem

-Tenho certeza de que aqui é alguma área muito restrita do castelo e com certeza alguém virá, será necessário apenas um depoimento meu e você pode até ir para a prisão eterna!

-Me soltaaa!!!! – disse enquanto usava toda sua força, mas tudo que conseguiu foi acabar fazendo com que os dois caissem deitados na água deixando as coisas ainda mais quem-vê-pensa

-Será ótimo quando o Jeile subir ao trono, será maravilhoso finalmente ter nossa aposentadoria!!

"A rainha!"

Com um rosto surpreendentemente assustado e um olhar de "essa não", Lei puxou a Laly para trás de uma grande pedra, e lá ficaram escondidos enquanto observavam duas figuras que se aproximavam lentamente: o rei e a rainha:

-Agora é só explicar a história e não vai haver mais nenhuma plebéia insolente nesse reino... – sussurrou bem baixo já cantando sua vitória

-Por quê ficou tão assustado quando eles se aproximaram? Por acaso, você não queria que eles tivessem visto isso? – sussurou também e fez um gesto bem leve com a mão e de dentro dela saiu uma pequena bola brilhante, aparentava ter apenas uma bola de luz amarela mas logo algo começou a aparecer ali, era a cena de conteúdo indecente de alguns segundos atrás

O jovem pajem a encarou sério como se finalmente aceitasse que estava em desvantagem. Habilidade de gravar cenas, essa era realmente uma habilidade notável, de acordo com os estudos muitos poucos bruxos eram capazes de realizar tal feito. Poderia dizer ao rei que aquilo era uma ilusão montada por ela, mas não, não era uma boa idéia, eles iriam analisar a magia usada, e desse modo, veriam que foi verdade, mesmo sendo uma plebéia eles iriam fazer um julgamento perto de justo, já que esta era uma bruxa de alto escalão:

-O que você quer? – perguntou frio e encarando-a, mas já admitindo a derrota

-Você vai que eu sou uma plebéia nascida na floresta e que nunca tive contato com o vilarejo ou o reino, e que fui eu quem salvou vocês, e que viemos parar aqui pois estávamos procurando a saída mas fomos atacados por um montros e você como bom serviçal do reino, foi me salvar, sendo assim, caímos num portal...Eu juro eternamente que cumprirei o trato enquanto você o cumprir – disse calmente estendendo a mão cheia de luz para selar o trato – Não entragarei o holograma enquanto você também não me entregar

"É uma magia de promessa muito forte, essa plebéia esta falando sério..."

E sem muito mais hesitação Lei apertou a mão da jovem selando o trato:

-Lei!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

-Vossas Majestades...

E nas horas seguintes o trato entre os dois fora sendo cumprido, Lalyna não falou nada sobre a cena que gravou, Lei a inocentou falando exatamente o que ela pedira e Alam, Aili e Jeile logo fora resgatados. Por ter salvo a família real, crescido sozinha e ter aprendindo magia sozinha, Laly, estava no momento, tomando um muito refinado chá com a família governante:

-Então quer dizer que plebeus também podem acabar tendo a habilidade de usar magia... – comentou a rainha

-Eu nunca imaginei que era algo anormal até mesmo se eu fosse da família real, realmente crescer longe de tudo é problemático... – comentou a jovem plebéia muito educadamente

Não foi ela quem disse que odiava a realeza!?!?!?!? ------- pensamento da Aili

-Como a doce rosa branca, quero dizer Lalyna nos salvou, acho que devemos fazer algo por ela – disse Jeile tomando seu chá e dando uma piscadela para a jovem

-Já pensei em mandá-la para a escola de magia, o problema é esse nome...- comentou o rei

-A história nem é mais tão conhecida pai...acho que nem vai ter problema! – comentou Alam, pessoa que não sabia de todo o romance do príncipe e da plebéia

-Está bem está bem... – decidiu o rei absorto em seus pensamento se vendo meio sem saída

"Mesmo com todo esse teatro ela deixa muito claro que quer mudança e que se não a ter vai causar problemas, no momento mesmo contra a vontade de muitos, é melhor deixá-la aqui aqui no palácio, talvez, até seja bom ter um plebéia no governo..."

-Irei me retirar por hoje...- comentou o rei sendo logo em após alguns segundos seguido por Lei

-Então...de agora em diante você fará parte da escola da realeza, mas ainda não tem minha aprovação...

-Outra vez esse negócio de aprovação mamãe???? – perguntou Alam indignado

-Pode prosseguir, o que deseja que eu faça????

-É simples, na verdade é algo para você mesma, para te manter aqui, quero que você arranje um noivo, se for realmente capaz de viver com a realeza com certeza conseguirá um noivo, caso contrário você voltará para o vilarejo, você tem até o término da escola!

-Está bem, consguirei... – respondeu calmamente como quem não está nem aí para o desafio

-Ela pode ser minha noiva! – disse Jeile

-Você irá se casar com a Nei e já está decidido... – disse a rainha sem nem se quer olhar para seu enteado que vinha de joelhos falar com ela

-Mas minha madrasta!!!

-Vem comigo! – disse Aili puxando Laly pelo castelo até seu quarto

-Porque fica mentindo?

-Não menti, eles entenderam muito bem, aliás, a única que parece não entender o recado é aquela rainha, nunca vi alguém se achar tanto...

-Você não pode falar essas coisas dessa maneira!!!!

-Você também não concorda...que eles não são lá pessoas muito boas...?

Aili olhou para baixo a acentiu com a cabeça, sabia muito bem como eram as coisas no castelo, já estava ficando até acostumada, já via o bom de cada um até já se dava um tanto bem com sua sogra, mas no começo, também fora discriminada, entendia até muito bem o que aquela menina sentia, a única coisa que não queria era que ela bagunçasse com Aster todo:

-Bem, como você pretende arrumar um noivo...? – perguntou coçando a cabeça tentando pensar em como segurar aquela encrenqueira

-Pretendo ser bastante importate até o fim da escola, então, não havéra necessidade de noivo algum...

-Ah tá..."ela é bem confiante..."

De repente a porta do quarto de Aili se abre e Alam entra ofegante, como se trouxesse as mais terríveis notícias:

-Aili...recebi uma notícia de que...seu rendimento na escola está péssimo...e sua faltas são muitas...caso você não freqüente a escola normalmente você irá repetir de ano...

-COMO ASSIM???????????????????????????????

-Faz mais de uma semana que você não vai na escola desse mundo, deveria parar de ir, afinal, você mora aqui, não há motivos para ir na escola de lá...

-COMO ASSIM NÃO HÁ MOTIVOS?????????????? EU NÃO QUERO RETEPIR DE ANOO!! – choramingou Aili de joelhos batendo os punhos no chão

-Ah...sabia que iria dizer isso, então mandei que as férias daqui fossem adiantadas, assim você vai pra lá e não perder as aulas daqui...

-Sério??? Obrigada Alam!! – disse se agaixando para que ficasse do tamanho do amado, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sorriu

"E agora...como vou ter aulas????"

_Fim!!!!!!! Fiquei tanto tempo de refletir sobre essa fic que acabei dando uma mudada de rumo, deixando diferente do que eu iria fazer anteriormente...mas isso nem tem nada a ver com você né? Espero que tenham gostado...cap que vem pretendo fazer que legal! Deixem review!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Colegial No mundo da Aili?

_Aeww! Voltei a escrever a fic!! Peço desculpas, mas disse no cap 1 que eu estava reescrevendo todos os capítulos arrumando os erros! Pois bem, não tem como eu editar no FF ( porque o arquivo já expirou há uns poucos séculos atrás ) e por mais que eu tente copiar e colar o meu Word pára de responder... Chato né? _

_Então, para aqueles que forem reclamar dos erros, pelo amor de Deus, essa fic é velha e eu já vi todos eles, mas não pude arrumar... Por isso, sem grosseria ok?? Enfim, vamos ao cap novo! Todos: ALELUIA!!!_

Colegial... No mundo da Aili?

De fato o plano de Alam fora posto em prática. Como Aili estava prestes a repetir o colegial, as férias em Áster foram adiantadas e desse modo a garota pôde voltar para se dedicar aos estudos que insistia em não largar. Mas o que pareceu ser uma benção para a Hoshina foi como uma maldição para Lalyna. Sua idéia era começar logo a escola de magia e deixar bem claro a potência de seu poder e conseguir ficar conhecida o mais rápido possível por todos, mas com aquelas férias, tudo que acontecia à jovem era contrário ao seu plano. Estava isolada, ninguém sabia que estava ali com exceção dos Eucaristia e Ezekiel, cada vez mais sentia o desejo daquelas pessoas de fazê-la voltar para seu lar e nunca mais retornar.

_Grr!! Isso não está certo!! Preciso falar com a Aili..._

A jovem dos cabelos claros, que estava esparramada na cama enquanto se afogava em seus problemas, resolveu se levantar e foi sorrateiramente para o quarto de sua mais nova e primeira amiga:

-Eu já disse que vou com você! Não vou te entregar para o Nakaooji!! – o pequeno Alam dizia irritado enquanto uma muito sem graça Aili dava um sorriso amarelo

-Você ainda não confia né? – falou meio irritada

Laly escutava tudo pela porta. Aquilo era pior ainda! A única pessoa que podia realmente contar para sua sobrevivência naquele lugar, depois de Aili, era Alam, mas se este iria junto era um grande problema:

-Eu posso ir? – a jovem abriu a porta e com um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono pediu aos dois

_O quê?? Eu querendo não ter problemas na escola e além do Alam ela resolve ir também??? Se bem... Realmente, se o Alam for ela não terá ninguém... Só o Jeile... Mas ele definitivamente não é confiável além de estar sendo vigiado para não entrar em contato com ela.._

-Está bem... – Aili falou sem vontade e deixou pender a cabeça

-Legal! Se a gente tiver outra viagem...

-QUE VIAGEM O QUE ALAM???? SE ESQUECEU QUE EU QUASE MORRI DA ÚLTIMA VEZ PRA PROTEGER O SEGREDO???

-Então vou arrumar as malas!! – a garota nem esperou uma segunda aprovação e já virou as costas para se dirigir ao seu quarto, afinal, era melhor ser rápida antes que eles mudassem de idéia

-Se a rosa branca for eu também irei!!

O príncipe primogênito simplesmente brotou pela janela com um buquê de flores e um olhar apaixonado:

-Não pode! Esqueceu que tem que ficar aqui com a sua noiva? – o menor dizia, também não querendo a companhia do irmão

No outro dia...

O rei estava com a pior das expressões, parecia até que não havia dormido a noite toda, e diante dele estava uma muito furiosa Aili, um ansioso Alam, um apaixonado Jeile, e Lalyna e Lei que estavam simplesmente inexpressivos:

-Bem... – o monarca franziu a testa – Apesar de não aprovar, o pedido que me fizeram tem um certo fundamento! Como combinado Aili irá voltar ao seu mundo para estudar, Alam irá acompanhá-la já que está de férias, Jeile – seu olhar agora era de repreensão – Irá estudar sobre o comportamento das pessoas da outra dimensão, Lalyna, terá aulas de como se comportar na realeza com Aili...

_QUÊ?? Que esperta...! Duvido que aprenda algo comigo! Se bem que... Duvido que ela queria aprender algo..._

-...Lei, você irá também para supervisionar os quatro...

-Sim majestade... – o jovem pajem fez uma pequena reverência

_Não creio nisso!!_

A loira lançou um olhar furioso para o Ezekiel e este apenas deu um leve sorriso de não-pense-que-vai-poder-aprontar-tudo-o-que-quiser. Mas antes que pudessem atravessar o espelho, o som de alguém calçando saltos e vindo ás pressas pôde ser escutado:

-Aí está você! – a rainha Widua lançou um olhar direto para Laly – Só vim lhe lembrar daquele teste de aprovação, deve estar realmente querendo ser reprovada indo com eles...

-Humph! Veremos... – falou em tom de ameaça, o que quase fez Lei perder sua pose e ir para cima da jovem para enforcá-la

_Droga! Por isso precisava ter aulas de magia! Para mostrar a todos minha genialidade e não precisar desse teste imbecil..._

-De qualquer jeito, façam boa viagem... – a rainha deu um sorriso um tanto forçado para todos – E não precisam ter pressa... – seu tom era frio e de quem tramava algo, fazendo Laly ter certeza de que aquilo havia sido para ela.

X-X

-OK!!! – Aili subiu em cima do sofá enquanto os quatro restante ficaram sentados no chão a olhando – Já que vão ficar TODOS na minha casa vão seguir algumas regras!!! PRIMEIRA DE TUDO!! Jeile!!! Está proibido de ficar menos de dois metros perto da Laly!!

-Gostei... – a loira falou baixinho

-Nós vamos superar isso minha virgem das rosas brancas... – o príncipe se aprixmou da jovem a tomou suas mãos

-O QUE EU ACABEI DE FALAR!! 2 METROS!!!! – uma aura maligna saía da jovem garota

-Jeile!! Respeita a Aili!! – Alam falou

-Outra coisa, garotos dormem na sala e garotas no quarto...

-QUÊ?? – os olhos do pequeno se arregalaram – Eu não vou poder dormir com você???

-Não... – o olhar da jovem estava um pouco entristecido por tê-lo magoado

-Príncipes dormindo na sala... – Lei estava prestes a fazer um comentário desagradável quando as duas garotas que estavam ali lançaram um olhar medonhamente sinistro que nem ele teve coragem de continuar a falar

-Agora todos se arrumando para a escola!!!! – disse a Hoshina parecendo um sargento

X-X

-VOCÊ VAI TAMBÉM??? – os olhos de Laly, que estava conversando animadamente com Alam na sala enquanto esperava os outros terminarem se aprontar, arregalaram-se assim que viu Lei vestido num uniforme também

-Mas é claro... – respondeu calmo mas frio, enquanto se alinhava – Não posso deixar o mestre Alam sozinho, muito menos se você vai estar por perto...

-Per aí Lei! – Alam, crescido, começava a dizer – Não trate a Laly tão mal! Fora que já sei me cuidar...

-Infelizmente são ordens de seu pai...

-Ah! – o rapaz ficou emburrado – Só tenta não dominar a escola como da última vez!!

-Aiai... Mas me diz Alam, a escola daqui é legal?

-É s...

-É muito legal! Só não façam nenhuma besteira! – Aili saiu do quarto já pronto, mas com um olhar muito irritado e preocupado

_Cuidar deles não será fácil..._

-Só lembrando Laly, esse mundo não sabe da existência de magia, por isso você está proibida de usar está bem?

-Claro! – a jovem sorriu gentil e sinceramente, fazendo Aili se acalmar

-Meu Deus! Cadê o meu irmão? – os rapaz dos cabelos rebeldes resmungou ao notar que se esperassem mais um pouco chegariam atrasados

-Estou pronto!!!!!!!! – o primogênito saiu do banheiro aparentemente vestido para um baile

-QUE ISSO????- Alam, Aili e Laly gritaram juntos

-Que exagerado... – comentou Lei

-Preciso estar pronto para salvá-los caso esteja em perigo... – o rapaz estava prestes a se ajoelhar na frente da loira, que mais uma vez o olhava sem muita reação, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Aili havia lhe dado um soco

-VOCÊ VAI TAMBÉM?? – perguntou incrédula

-Sim! Afinal, sou o professor de língua mesopotâmica...

-Onde fica a Mesopotâmia? – Laly perguntou curiosa

_É BRINCADEIRA, SÓ PODE!!!_

X-X

-Lembrem-se!! Vocês não podem levantar suspeitas!! Alam, nada de agir como um príncipe! Laly, acho que você deve ter bom-senso, mas nunca é demais avisar, tente agir como os outros!

-Tá bem!

-E Jeile e Lei... Ué, cadê eles??

-Já foram...

-Que seja!!

_Qualquer coisa eu finjo que não conheço!!_

-... Vamos para a sala!!

X-X

-Bom dia alunos! Eu o professor Jeile, de língua Mesopotâmica...

Logo, vários alunos comentavam com alguma estranheza e várias garotas lançavam olhares apaixonados:

-Estou muito feliz por poder dar aula para jovens tão belas! Mas hoje eu gostaria de apresentar uma aluna intercambista, por favor, se apresente... – o rapaz pediu por meio da gestos que Laly se levantasse e viesse a frente

-Bom dia, meu nome é Lalyna Hoshina...

_Por que sempre o MEU sobrenome???_

-...Sou uma prima distante da Aili por isso não conheço muito bem seus costumes, espero que possam me ajudar com isso... – deu um sorriso doce e sem graça

_É, apesar do gênio forte ela é bem doce quando se trata de pessoas normais..._

-Se quiser posso te mostrar a escola e explicar o funcionamento... – Nakaooji se pronunciou com um sorriso

-Muito obrigada... – a jovem disse um pouco corada

_Se ela vai estar com o Nakaooji então vai ficar tudo bem..._

X-X

Era o início do intervalo e mais da metade da sala havia desaparecido de vista para pegar um lugar decente para lanchar no pátio. E dentre os poucos que estavam ali, estavam Aili, tentando inutilmente arrumar parte de seu material enquanto Alam a abraçava:

-Alam! Assim não dá!!

-Os dois estão juntos outra vez... Que bom... – Nakaooji se aproximou com um sorriso simpático – Hoshina, viu sua prima?

-Ela foi pro banheiro... – Alam apertou ainda mais Aili como se o colega ainda fosse uma muito perigosa ameaça

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou tentando esquecer... – respondeu ainda sorridente mas um tanto triste – A não ser que esteja com ciúmes da Lalyna agora, afinal, por um acaso ela é sua irmã? Os dois são primos da Hoshina...

-Sim, ela é minha irmã e não vou deixar qualquer um chegar perto... – falou num tom ameaçador

-Alam! Não diga isso!! Por favor Nakaooji, cuide bem dela... Ela pode ser meio... Encrenqueira...

**FlashBack ~ Dias antes de irem para o mundo da Aili**

-Você não pode entrar aqui...

Laly, que corria pelos corredores e que estava prestes a abrir uma das portas assim que parou, deu de cara com o pajem do pequeno Alam:

-Mas eu preciso falar com ele!! – protestou – Ele está me ajudando com as matérias da escola, eu posso saber usar magia mas como nunca estudei não quero passar vergonha... – corou um pouco ao ver que havia sido sincera com aquele cara arrogante

-Pergunte para qualquer outra pessoas menos para o mestre Alam, não queremos que o contato com você estrague a educação dele, já basta que graças a você ele agora corre pelos corredores....

-SEU...- a loira baixou o olhar e tentava se controlar – EU TENTO SER LEGAL COM VOCÊ E É ISSO QUE GANHO?????

-Não preciso que seja legal comigo... – falou dando as costas sem nem olhá-la

-Você me paga...

**Fim do Flashback**

_E toda vez que ela encontra o Lei não é muito diferente..._

-Está bem então, vou procurá-la!

X-X

_Droga! Estou perdida!!!_

Lalyna olhava para todos os lados mas não conseguia achar sua sala, afinal, todas pareciam ser exatamente iguais.

_Devia ter pedido para alguém vir junto comigo..._

-Ai!!

A jovem gritou e caiu no jovem, havia esbarrado em alguém que vinha correndo:

-Tá no meu caminho é?? – falou o rapaz, que por ser muito maior que ela ainda estava de pé

-Você que é um retardado que não olha por onde anda??? – não pensou duas vezes antes de falar coisas mal-educadas e aos berros

-Sua!! Grr! Só por causa desse seu rostinho lindo eu vou deixar passar viu??

-Você não deve julgá-la pela aparência, bate nela de uma vez...

_Conheço essa voz fria e arrogante..._

-Lei seu idiota!!

-Pode deixar chefinho!

_Foi mal Aili... Mas não vai ter jeito..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Fim desse cap!! Heheh! Queria parar numa parte emocionante, me perdoem!! Achei esse cap muito corrido, mas não teve jeito!! Queria parar com a enrolação a fazer as coisas andarem!!!_


End file.
